


Let Me Count the Ways

by missberrycake



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberrycake/pseuds/missberrycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur is mean and then he is sorry.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17669.html?thread=37172229#t37172229">a prompt</a> on the Inception kink-meme: "Yeah...so I HATE angsty stories - but I really, really want Arthur and Eames dancing to a specific sad (but also kinda lovely song!)</p><p>I just want the main focus to be on these two holding each other close, maybe a couple of silent tears from Arthur as he whispers apologies to Eames and kisses him all over (not in an overtly sexual way though! More just lovingly closed mouth?</p><p>Whatever Arthur did that he has to apologise for is up to the fluffy prompt filler - as long as it wasn't cheating please - and a happy ending pretty please (obvs' because Arthur is all sorry and tearful and Eames is snuggling him whilst dancing)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Count the Ways

“You, Eames. You were the biggest mistake of my life.” 

With that the two men froze, Arthur’s voice ringing in Eames’ ear. 

“The biggest mistake-?” Eames’ voice cracked, he blew out a breath to steady himself. “Shit, Arthur”, he bit his bottom lip and shook his head. The record that was playing before everything blew up crackled in the background.

“I didn’t mean-” Arthur began, voice low and hoarse. 

“No. Arthur. I think I’m just gonna go. If you don’t want me here, then what is the point?” He gestured between the two of them. “I’ll just check in to a hotel or something.” Eames could feel his eyes sting. Fuck, don’t cry. Don’t let him see you cry. He began to turn. 

“Eames, wait.” Arthur’s hand was on his arm and Eames’ skin tingled. 

Eames looked towards Arthur, his heart thrumming in his chest when Arthur pulled him close. As Arthur lent his forehead against Eames’ a soft voice filled the room, “It’s not the way you smile that touched my heart”.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Arthur cupped Eames’ face and Eames couldn’t help but turn into the touch. 

“You can’t take it back. Why’d you say it?” He could feel Arthur’s body shaking. 

“I don’t know. Eames, I don’t know.” Arthur wrapped his arms around Eames’ neck. “Don’t leave. Please, just stay here with me. Be here with me.”

Eames yielded to him and they swayed to the melody. Eames could hear the quiet sound of Arthur singing along, “I know I’m gonna love you any old way.” He turned his head to see a tear fall onto Arthur’s flushed cheek before Arthur looked up. 

“I’m sorry,” and Arthur pressed his lips just below Eames’ ear. “I’m sorry” he whispered again, pulling back and softly kissing the corner of Eames’ mouth. 

Eames’ knew. He knew Arthur hadn’t meant it. They’d both been stressed and tired and had said things they’d regretted. 

Arthur’s lips lingered at Eames’ eyebrow and he could feel Arthur’s damp face against his. 

“Come on home. Baby, it’s you,” drifted from the corner. 

Arthur’s breath was warm on his neck as he spoke softly, “It’s always you.” Eames closed his eyes and sunk further into his partners embrace, “I know, Sweetheart. I know.”


End file.
